


Friend of the Animals (OC Amber Fluff)

by Bittykitty_cst



Series: Oc Amber Backstory [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: Fluff fic of Amber with some animals (v short, sorry)
Series: Oc Amber Backstory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841845
Kudos: 2





	Friend of the Animals (OC Amber Fluff)

Amber had always been fond of animals, and animals seem always fond of her. When she was young she would sit in the garden and watch the birds and the squirrels fly and run and play. She enjoyed seeing the turkeys that sometimes wandered onto her grandparent's yard, and enjoyed watching the deer frolic in the fields and woods.

She liked sitting by ponds and rivers and streams and watching the fish swim by. She was no stranger to the animals that lived in the woods near her home. She would let them come to her, sometimes being able to get a butterfly or bird to hand upon her hand. That never failed to make her smile. 

Some people thought it was odd how well she got along with animals, as she had a hard time getting along with people. But she never seemed to fail to befriend a stray or snuggle a friend's pet. She would quietly talk to them, sing songs to them, and act as if they were people. She treated them as equals. From the smallest of butterflies to the biggest of horses and cows, she befriended them all.

And that made her very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques and kudos are greatly appreciated :>


End file.
